Armed Forces of the Nova Kyungastan
Armed Forces of the Nova Kyungastan is a military faction of the IronClaw's Just Cause X: Global eXchange series'.' Description Armed Forces of the Nova Kyungastan are the official military of the said nation. Their duty is to protect Kyungastan's national interests, bolster the Law Enforcement elements in time of need, and protecting the country from possible external threats, such as Agency incrusions. However, their true purpose, mostly unknown even to the members of the military itself, is just to uphold Gazibagandov's puppet regime and to cover up Black Hand activity at "AirEx" station. Bases and facilities There are lots of Army and Air Force bases around the archipelago, most of which are remnants of the Cold War era, when Kyungastan islands were supposed to be one of the launching points for Soviet campaign against Iran. Most of the facilities are rather old and borderline obsolete, but even those are built to last. There are many underground bunkers, including entire submarine bays (which are rendered useless with Caspian Sea drainage) and covert airfields. Nova Kyungastan also holds some elements of the old Soviet radar grid, including over-the-horizon long-range systems, but most of them were kept in a run-down state, not to mention they were built in the late eighties, and are not exactly "modern". Therefore, NKAF target tracking abilities are quite limited, on par with Medici or Panau, and have much shorter range then San Esperito ones. There are, hovever, some exceptions; most of the facilities at Koska Island (on which the capital, Ishmagrad, as well as country's supreme command complex are located) were restored to full operational level. More to it, they were outfitted with a rather modern systems, thanks to Russian Federation and Black Hand support efforts. Strategic command and control over Kyungastan's forces is conducted via heavilly defended CENTCOM bunkers, situated on each of the three islands. Soldier types and variations There are few distingueshed types of soldiers in NKAF. Regular riflemen These are the most common type of soldiers in Kyungastan. Even though being treated little more then "cannon fodder" by both their superiors and United Opposition forces, those men are not exactly easy pushovers. Wearing Soviet-era ballistic vests beneath their coats and hardened in decades of conflict, those are considerably tougher then their Medician counterparts. They armed mostly with old TechMach A74 rifles and A74U carbines, but may semdomly be seen wearing modern URGA U45 and UPM61 rifles. Anti-tank/Anti-Air crew These troopers act as anti-vehicle squad elements, most commonly equipped with URGA UVK13's or Capstone AIM9 anti-air missile launchers. They also crew ATGM emplacements, such as URGA UPT14 "Yunker"-s. They can be found patrolling NKAF bases, hardpoints and roadblocks. They are also deployed in squads during medium and large city, as well as military installation "liberations", and come to play during HEAT levels beyond 3, especially if Rico uses heavy armor. Snipers NKAF sharpshooters prefer speed and precision over heavy armor, and, unlike regular soldiers, do not wear ballistic vests, which makes them easy prey for those who dare to come "up close and personal". They are not as good at camouflage as Russian, let alone Black Hand sniper teams, yet they take advantage of good, high ground positions, such as rooftops and guard towers. While mostly found at military installations throught the archipelago, they're also can be seen guarding towns and even small villages, akin to their San Esperito counterparts. They're armed with old TechMach "Balalaika" rifles. Heavy ordinance troopers These exceptionally well armored (for a Cold War era) soldiers are obviously wielding heavy weapons, be it URGA V89 or CS MGL (multiple grenade launcher). In urban areas, as well as bunkers or similar close-quarter environments, they may also be seen equipped with shotguns, like old CS Itachi 47 or newer URGA U12. While fairly protected, heavy armor severely slows these troops down. Land vehicle crews Tank, APC, IFV and other armored vehicle drivers. They are dressed in plain dark robes and equipped with various pistols, rarely TechMach A74U carbines for self-defense. These are not trained in resisting hijacking techniques used by Rico, unlike Black Hand crews. Iranian Commando teams, "Specialists" These are "foreign specialists" employed by Gazibagandov's regime as paratroopers and "elite" strike teams. Better trained, equipped and armored then regular NKAF riflemen, they are deployed by air in situations most dire, such as liberations of large cities and bases. Iranian commandos are also common in CENTCOM bunkers. They are armed with variety of Russian and Western weapons, but URGA U45's are most common rifles in their ranks. Pilots This crews are piloting helicopters and planes of the NKAF; just like tank crews, they are unable to resist hijacking. Allies and enemies Allies: *Russian Federation Peacekeaping Force *Russian Bratva (mafia) - for Corrupt NKAF *Black Hand *Iranian Special Forces Enemies: *The Agency *United Democratic Opposition forces *Various small militant groups throught Kyungastan *Black operatives of the USMC (in the second act of the story) *Russian Bratva Vehicles Ground vehicles: *TechMach Kazak - Common Soviet off-road military light utility vehicle. *TechMach Kazak-T - ditto, outfitted with heavy machine gun. *TechMach Kazak-G - ditto, with MGL launcher. *TechMach Shinshilla - Light military truck of Soviet design. *TechMach Belka/Belka T - Light wheeled armored car with either a 70-mm turret, or missile launcher ("T" variant). *TechMach Osa - a mobile anti-air missile system, replacing stationary SAM's in case of Kyungastan. *TechMach/URGA Bokser - Cold War era MBT. Note that NKAF is using old TechMach version, and Russian Forces posses an upgraded, URGA Bokser. *URGA Szturm 63A - only at Koska island. *TechMach Romashka - an old Soviet self-propelled howitzer. Planes: *TechMach I25 Udarnik - an old Soviet multirole jet fighter. *Rage-Johnston Skyshield - a relatively modern, 4+ generation multirole jet fighter of American design. Only a few dozens are deployed by NKAF, which were either "gifted" by Iran, or bought from Black Hand; only appear over Koska island. Helicopters: *Delta LAH33 Trickster - a rather cheap, light american attack chopper, provided to NKAF in large quantities by Black Hand and neutral Asian states. It replaces the large fleet of 65-years old URGA/TechMach Postolka's, most of which are beyond repair. *TechMach Hrom A - a Soviet assault chopper, the predecessor of the Russian Hrom D *Delta UH84 Spark - an american transport chopper of the Cold War era, used by NKAF for fast troop deployment and sniper support; it is also used by OMON teams of the People's Militia. *TechMach/URGA Gvozd - a large Soviet attack chopper, still in use by many countries today. It's export-only variant is known as Hammerbolt. Ships: *Pequod ZODIAC - a small boat with heavy machine guns. *TechMach Kasatka - a military corvette with heavy turret and long-range missile systems. *There were plenty of other, bigger ships, including an abandoned Soviet aircraft carrier, but the drainage of the Caspian Sea made those inoperable. Trivia *Their looks and uniforms are inspired by Russian Forces during Chechen Wars. *Most of their vehicles come from large Soviet stockpiles; this is a common situation for the real world remnants of the USSR, however, that hardware is rarely kept in condition suitable for combat operations. *To see the NKAF deployment stages, see Kyungastan HEAT levels. Gallery Infantry types NKtrooper.jpg|Regular infantryman NKrpgtroop.jpg|Anti-tank crewman NKsniper.jpg|Sniper NKmgunner.jpg|Heavy weapons trooper NKtankman.jpg|Tank crewman IRspecial.jpg|Iranian commando "specialist" NKpilot.jpg|Pilot Category:Content Category:Factions Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange